Fallout 4任務
主線任務 序幕 The prologue is set in the year 2077 and consists of a single quest, which does not appear in the player character's quest log. 第一幕 Act one begins when the Sole Survivor awakens in the year 2287, over 200 years after entering their cryo pod in Vault 111. 第二幕 The beginning of act two is heralded by the arrival of the Prydwen, opening up the majority of the Brotherhood of Steel quests. 第三幕 Act three begins when the Sole Survivor acquires the ability to fast-travel to and from the Institute at the end of Institutionalized. At this point, the main quest's structure splits into four different branches, one for each of the four main factions. Certain events in those factions' quests can make other factions hostile to the Sole Survivor, thus locking them from those branches and failing all of that faction's on-going quests. In some situations, this can be delayed (or even accelerated) with certain actions or certain dialogue choices. Should the player decide to oppose the Institute by supporting any of the other three factions, the main quest ends with The Nuclear Option quest (there are actually three variants of the same quest, one for each faction opposing The Institute). However, should the player join and support The Institute, the main quest ends with the Nuclear Family quest. The following quests become available after completing Institutionalized: * Synth Retention (The Institute branch) - starts automatically. * From Within (Brotherhood of Steel branch) - given by Elder Maxson if the player completed Show No Mercy, or was already given if the player used the Brotherhood of Steel to advance in The Molecular Level. * Inside Job (The Minutemen branch) - given by Sturges if the player completed Old Guns, or was already given if the player used the Minutemen to advance in The Molecular Level. * Underground Undercover (The Railroad branch) - given by Desdemona if the player joined the Railroad by completing the Tradecraft quest, or was already given if the player used the Railroad to advance in The Molecular Level. 勢力任務 義勇兵 鋼鐵兄弟會 鐵路組織 學院 支線任務 次要任務 These are non-affiliated secondary quests. 其他任務 These quests are displayed under the section "Miscellaneous" of the Pip-Boy. 未標記任務 These are quests that can be completed for certain rewards, but do not appear in your Pip-Boy. 同伴任務 The following quests are given once the player gains enough affinity with a particular companion. 聚落任務 In addition to the Help defend (settlement name) quests, there are a number of miscellaneous quests associated with settlements. 資料片任務 機械守衛 These quests are only playable after Automatron has been installed. ''港灣驚魂'' These quests are only playable after Far Harbor has been installed. 避難所科技工坊 These quests are only playable after Vault-Tec Workshop has been installed. ''核子世界'' These quests are only playable after Nuka-World has been installed. Notes * The Brotherhood of Steel, the Institute, and the Railroad are mutually hostile. Progressing through one's questline will eventually make the player hostile to the other factions. * Siding with the Institute might make the Minutemen hostile, but this can easily be avoided with Charisma checks and selecting the correct dialogue choices. * The Minutemen route only becomes available if the player character is hostile with the Institute, either by attacking them or by getting into a heated argument with Father. If the player character wishes to end the main quest by siding with the Minutemen, the Institute is the only faction that needs to be destroyed. * The Minutemen can also become hostile with The Railroad if they don't sound the evacuation signal during the Nuclear Option quest. * The Minutemen can also destroy the Brotherhood of Steel if they later get into a hostile relationship with the player character, even if the player character sided with the Brotherhood in order to finish the main quest. de:Fallout 4 Quests en:Fallout 4 quests es:Misiones de Fallout 4 fr:Quêtes de Fallout 4 pl:Zadania (Fallout 4) pt:Quests do Fallout 4 ru:Квесты Fallout 4 uk:Квести Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 quests Category:任务